Penny's Problem
by tolate
Summary: Penny has fallen hard and she believes he could never feel the same.


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Big Bang Theory or any of the character in the show

Penny had been sitting in her apartment all day watching chick flicks and sipping wine. Her eyes were still puffy from the round of crying she had gone through earlier that day. She couldn't help but wonder how she could have let herself fall this far. When she first realized that she was starting to have feelings for Sheldon Cooper she laughed it off and blamed it on the fact she had just broken up with Leonard and Sheldon had been there when she needed him.

But now that months have passed not only have her feeling for her longtime friend not gone away, they had in fact grown to something far more than just a simple crush. But she knew Sheldon. He put logic before feeling and to chase after a relationship with him would be insane. There is no way a man like Sheldon would ever even consider something as unstable and unpredictable as a relationship with her. So she hid in her apartment away from her friends in the hopes of drowning away her heartache. But of course as luck would have it, hiding away wasn't going to be a probable option. Because just as she was about to start watching 27 dresses on Netflix she heard the all too familiar knock at the door.

Knock Knock Knock "Penny".

" _Oh god not now! Anyone but him_ " Penny thought to herself

Knock Knock Knock "Penny"

" _Maybe he will go away if I don't answer_ "

Knock Knock Knock "Penny"

Not moving a muscle barely even breathing Penny sat there frozen waiting to see if Sheldon would go away.

"Penny I know you are in there. Please open the door I need to talk to you."

Letting out a defeated sigh Penny dragged herself from the couch to the front door she slowly opened it to reveal her tall lanky friend.

"Penny I was… uh…. Penny have you been crying?" Sheldon's face looked very concerned. Staring at her intensely as if trying to find the source of her despair. At his question Penny could feel her eyes began to tear up again.

As she turned her head away to hide them from him she replied "yeah I'm fine Sheldon what's up? Why are you here?"

"I don't believe you Penny. Please tell me what wrong!"

"I'm serious! Everything is fine!" But everything was not fine. She turned and walked back to the couch she was so overcome with emotion she sat quietly with her head down. Sheldon sat down next to her staring at her compassionately "Tell me whats wrong"

She looked up at him "I'm in love"

A look of confusion swept across his face. "I don't understand I thought that being in love was a happy thing not one that brings sadness. So why are you crying?

"Because being in love is only a happy thing when the person you are in love with, loves you back"

"And he doesn't?"

"No"

"But everybody loves you Penny you're beautiful and smart and caring. I can't think of any person who would be dumb enough to not love you"

Penny give a small sad smile "Yeah but he's different I know that he would never feel this way for me"

"Have you told him? "

"No"

"Maybe you should"

"I can't, you see he is also a friend of mine. As long as I don't tell him I can still hold on the idea of being with him. I know that doesn't make sense but what I mean is that once I tell him how I feel then I would know for a fact that he doesn't feel the same. And the small sad little bubble of ignorance I once had will be popped. And after that our friendship will be lost. Sure he will say its fine and that it won't change anything. But that is what they all say. Then they won't hang out alone with you, they stop calling and start avoing you, next thing you know it been years and they are nothing but a memory. And I can't risk that Sheldon! I just love him too much to lose him like that!"

At this point the tears a falling uncontrollably down Penny's cheek. The irony is not lost on her how she is pouring her heart out to the very person who has put her in the situation in the first place.

"Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter who Sheldon. "

"I want to know" he presses

"Sheldon it doesn't matter seriously just let it go!"

Penny stands up to show him to the door but before she can even take a step Sheldon grabs her arm and brings her back down to the couch. He never takes his eyes off of hers as he brings his hand up to wipe her tears away. Cupping her face in his hands he leans in close pressing his forehead to hers. Penny's heart is pounding, she can barely comprehend what is happening and she has to remind herself to breath.

"Penny don't make me ask again." He whispers. "What is his name?"

Sitting there with him so close with the most important question lingering in the air Penny feels as though she is floating of cloud nine and she barely manages to breathe out her answer.

"Sheldon".

Author note: this is my first story so please leave your review and tell me what you think. If you like it I have an idea for a continuing chapter. Thanks!


End file.
